


Sweet Secret

by crazyellephant



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Malec, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, i think it’s a kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a little secret. A dirty little secret.





	Sweet Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not sure where this came from but here it is in all its sillyness. I hope you enjoy it.

_ 3:15pm _

That’s what his watch said the last time he looked at it. Alec walked faster, holding the box with both hands as he clutched it as close as possible, careful not to jostle it too much or worse, drop it as he weaved his way around the crowd on his way to the exit. Its contents were precious and he would guard it with his life.

He rounded the corner but had to stop abruptly to keep himself from bumping into two people walking close, one hand each tucked into the other’s back pocket, the girl’s head resting on who Alec assumed is her boyfriend.

_ Damn, teenagers _ . He cursed. Normally he’d be more appreciative of young love, even smile a little at the sweetness of it. He was their age once. He knew how it felt, the need to be constantly close to the one you love, like it was just the two of them and no one else in the world. Most days it would make his heart flutter. But not today. Not when he was in a rush and the universe seemed to be determined to ruin his plans.

The day started out great. He was on a roll at work. And by lunchtime, he had finished all of his reports and there were no last-minute things he needed to do. Over the past weeks, he had done a lot of over time. He was entitled to leave early today.  Days like this were rare.

So at a little bit past one o’clock when Magnus texted him saying he was finishing work early, too, Alec knew it was a sign. And it was motivation to get everything done. Just before two o’clock, he was out the door, sprinting towards the train station but not before doing a quick stop for some… essentials as per his beloved’s request.

And maybe that’s where he went wrong. Because the line was long at the cashier’s. And then the train was slightly delayed. And why were there so many people at the train station around this time? Shouldn’t these people still be at work?

At the back of Alec’s mind, he thought that maybe this was some sort of punishment. Maybe the universe didn’t approve of him - of them - and all this secrecy. It wasn’t that they wanted to keep things secret. They would tell people, their friends, and family if they could. But they knew they would judge and would never hear the end of it. And neither he nor Magnus want that. They much prefer that they keep it between them. They share a guilt. But they also share a pleasure. And oh, it was worth all the pleasure. Maybe someday, they will come clean and tell everyone. But right now, this was between them. Their dirty little secret.

His phone vibrated alerting him to a message.

_ [From: Magnus] _

_ I’m ready. ;) _

Alec groaned. His excitement piqued at the thought that Magnus was at their home. His imagination supplied him with all the possibilities of pleasure that awaited him.

He quickly scanned around for some gaps between people so he can get past the annoying lovesick teenagers. It was moments like these when he was glad he was taller than everyone else. He saw a gap and quickly made for it, looking right and left as he crossed the street. As soon as he reached open sidewalk, he quickened his pace, long legs, long strides.

“Magnus!” He shouted as soon as he opened the door to their house, simultaneously trying to shed his coat and keep the box balanced at the same time. “I’m home.” He called again, hurriedly trying to toe his shoes off. Unfortunately his right shoe didn’t cooperate which ended up with him trying to balance the box with one hand, his right foot resting on his left knee as he tried to pull the uncooperative footwear off.

“Where have you been?” Magnus crossed his arms, standing in front of Alec looking slightly frustrated that he was taking such a long time.

“You’re the one who wanted the special thing.” He pulled his shoe off, smiling triumphantly, then dropped it on the floor.

“Yes, yes. Ok. My fault.” Magnus said impatiently. “Bedroom. Now.” He pulled Alec by his tie as he marched them on.

“How much time have we got?” Alec asked, closing the door behind him.

Magnus looked at his watch. “Twenty minutes. Half an hour if we’re lucky.” He said, setting the box down carefully on the bed.

Alec dropped his tie on the floor and grinned pulling Magnus close to him. “That’s plenty of time.” He said before pressing their lips together for a proper kiss. And suddenly, it was just him and Magnus, and everything was right, was calm. Like he wasn’t rushing and frantic just minutes ago. He will never stop wanting, needing Magnus. They have both been busy with work and everything, and it felt good to be here and now. Just the two of them in their own little world.

Alec snaked his arms around Magnus’ waist, down the curve of his ass, squeezing there a little. Magnus jumped up and wrapped both legs around Alec’s waist, and arms around Alec’s neck. Alec moaned when Magnus deepened the kiss, placing Magnus down gently on the bed, and settling on top of him. He could feel the temperature of his body rising, and it was all because of the man in his arms, wanting him, needing him, reciprocating every feeling Alec had. 

“Hello.” Alec greeted with a grin once they stopped kissing.

Magnus gently nudged the tip of their noses together in response. “Hello to you, too.” 

“Should we get to it?” Alec suggested, trailing gentle kisses from Magnus’ lips, and down to his neck. Magnus moaned. 

“I think you’ll like what I have in the box.” Alec continued to kiss and lick down Magnus’ torso. “Should we open it?”

Magnus moaned again. Alec took that as a yes.

Alec sat back pulling Magnus up with him. They both peered into the box. Alec’s smile widened when he caught the sheer joy on Magnus’ face.

“You got the salted caramel gateau?” Magnus was wide-eyed, his mouth watering as he looked from Alec and then back to the box.

“The very last one. And macarons.” Alec added. “You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” Alec grinned smugly as he adjusted to sit on the bed. “Come on. We need to eat this before they get here.” 

“Wait.” Magnus said crawling on all fours towards his bedside table where another box of desserts sat along with some forks. “I got us nutella cupcakes and cronuts.” He shuffled back down to the foot of the bed where Alec was sitting.

They both looked at their watches.

“How is it ten to four?” Alec exclaimed. “You think we can eat all these in 15 minutes?”

“We have to.” Magnus replied with determination. “Unless you want to deal with the consequences.”

Alec shook his head vigorously.

“Okay.” Magnus let out a big breath. “I really want that cake.” He forked a big piece into his mouth and Alec swore the sound Magnus made was a lot more sinful than any sound he’s made when they were having sex. He wanted in on the experience. Magnus couldn’t have all the fun.

Fifteen minutes later, both of them were sat on the floor, full and satisfied. They looked at each other and chuckled.

Alec used his thumb to wipe a smidge of chocolate on the side of Magnus’ lip and licked it.

“We just ate all of that.” Magnus pointed to the two empty boxes. Alec just hummed in agreement. 

“I feel guilty.” Magnus commented then looked up at Alec. “All this hiding and sneaking around.”

”You know they have super senses when it comes to sugar.” 

“I know.” Magnus nodded.

“Do you regret it?” Alec asked.

“Kind of. But not really.” Magnus confessed. “Are we bad parents?”

“Absolutely not.” Alec answered sitting up straight. “Sugar is bad. And we’re keeping it away from our kids. We’re good parents.” 

Truth be told, Alec only believed that some of the time. It wasn’t that he and Magnus were the type of parents that withheld desserts from their kids. But at the same time, they have an eight year old, and a five year old who are lethal when hyped up on sugar, some rules have to be implemented. Things have to be given in moderation. Or just for special occasions. 

They both sat quietly, staring at the empty boxes, evidence of their guilt. Then they both started laughing and giggling.

“I can’t believe we’re hiding out in our room eating desserts so our children won’t find out.” Magnus said mid-laughter while trying to wipe the happy tears from the sides of his eyes.

“Hey,” Alec shrugged. “I love our kids but sometimes, I have to have sugar.”

Magnus hummed in agreement. “I think we should clean up. They’ll be here soon.”

And sure enough, a few minutes later, the front door opened and in came running two energetic boys followed closely by Catarina. It was her turn for carpool that day.

“I’m not staying long, Ragnor’s double parked and we have to take Madzie to ballet class.” She said from the front door.

“Thanks, Cat.” Alec said picking up the bags and shoes and coats that his children dropped all over the hallway when they arrived.

“You’re home early.” Catarina eyed him suspiciously, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

“Yeah.” Alec scratched the back of his head, trying not to look guilty. “Finished early for once.” He was sure he knew what Catarina was thinking especially since she saw him and Magnus emerge from the bedroom. He, of course, knew what she thought was wrong. But somehow, this was a good situation to let her think that his and Magnus’ reputation as being an insatiable couple pre-kids, still continued until now. A little afternoon quickie and all that.

“Of course.” She winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Magnus. Bye boys!” She shouted. There was a reply of goodbye from Rafael and Max and Magnus from the kitchen. Catarina waved at Alec then closed the door.

Alec turned around and headed for the kitchen to join his family.

 

*

_ One week later _

 

“Are they asleep?” Magnus whispered, emerging from their bedroom. Alec nodded, tiptoeing down the hallway towards his husband, the baby monitor in hand.

“They’re out like a light.” Alec said softly. “Making them play on the trampoline was a genius idea.”

They made their way quietly out to the garage. Magnus heading straight for the top shelf of the cabinet and pulling down a small box of Krispy Kreme donuts.

“I love you.” Alec gasped, opening the door of the car and letting his husband in before going around the other side.

“Rafe almost found out about this. He could smell donuts when he got in the car.” Magnus shared as he handed a glazed donut to his husband.

“Is that why it smells like the inside of an air freshener bottle in here?” Alec asked.

“I had to think quick so I ‘accidentally’ spilled the bottle on the carpet.” Magnus defended. 

“You think he knows?” 

Magnus shrugged. “Max had an urgent question about The Avengers and after that Rafe didn’t ask so I think I got away with it.”

“Our son is smart though.” 

“But we’re smarter.” Magnus countered. “Or at least we have to be. We’ll never hear the end of it. Parenting fail.” He took a big bite of a cream-filled donut.

Alec leaned closer to Magnus so that they were shoulder to shoulder as they ate their donuts quietly, both of them staring at the baby monitor resting in the dashboard.

“Much as I feel guilty with all this sneaking around. I quite enjoy it.” Alec said looking at his husband. “I don’t get to take you out on dates as much anymore. So you know…” He shrugged.

“Eating donuts in our car in the garage.” Magnus smiled, leaning in to kiss Alec on the lips. “So romantic.” Alec smiled. They kissed again, slightly longer than the first. The they proceeded to eat their donuts.

“Maybe we should take them to Coney Island on the weekend.” Alec suggested. “They deserve a treat.”

Magnus hummed his agreement. “Max hyped up on cotton candy and junk food. That will be a treat.”

“I’ll ask Clary and Jace to babysit while we go out on a date afterwards.”

“You’re evil. I love you.” Magnus grinned. “Let’s text them now.” He continued pulling out his phone.

 

Epilogue (kind of):

 

Max and Rafael didn’t find out about the dessert dates until they both had kids of their own. Magnus and Alec were more than happy to impart some parenting advice to their kids and in-laws.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I sure hope you did. Writing this made me hungry. 
> 
> Come shout at me in Twitter: @elleRK17
> 
> P.s. I am still writing all my WIPs. It’s just that progress is very slow. Real life is eating me alive. Hope to have them up very soon.


End file.
